Fionna and Flame Prince
by Pianonotes77
Summary: What happens when Fionna meets FP, after she deals with the heart break of Marshall is already taken. Will they fall in love? Not many FionnaxFp shippers out there.
1. Chapter 1

In the land of AAA a young 15 year old adventuress is walking around bored, looking for a new adventure. She heads towards Marshall lee's cave, he always fun! Secretly, which cake doesn't even know about, Fionna liked Marshall. How could she not? His perfect hair one his perfect face, with his cute smirk. She could feel her face getting hot already.

Fionna POV

_Cake says I should tell Marshall soon, but I am too nervous. What if he doesn't like me? _I knocked on the door and waited, after a few bumping noises and things falling over the door opened. In front of me was a shirtless Marshall! " Erghhh. M-Marshall, you don't have a shirt on." While a blush covers my face.

" Oh hey Fi, but your loving the view I see" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

" NO I AM NOT! You tard!"

" Ok whatever you say Fi, stay I am gonna put on a shirt" he said.

_Omg! I saw Marshall with out a shirt, and truthfully I was loving the view! NO! NO! NO! Shut up brain, he probably doesn't like you. _I waited down stairs on that horrible rock hard couch, when all of a sudden my bunny hat was pulled out of the air by Marshall.

" Marshall lee! Give me back my hat right now!" "Come get it Fi!"

he said as he floated higher out of my reach. Argh his is soo annoying some times. After 10 minutes of trying to get my hat I gave up and just plopped down on the couch, bad idea(painful).

"Fineeee here's your hat." whined Marshall.

After that we chilled ate some strawberries, had a jam sesh, it was great.

" Bye Marsh, Cake will freak if I don't get home soon. That was fun, lets do it again some time!"

" Yah see yah later Fi, and sure we should" he said with that cute smirk.

I blushed and quickly headed out the door before he saw. After about halfway home I realized I left my sword at his house! I had just my backpack with me. I went back to his house, funny the door was open. " Hey Marsh, I left my sword here!" I yelled as I entered his living room. What was on the couch, broke my heart in millions of pieces. Marshall and another girl were together making out on the couch. _I knew he wouldn't like me! Don't cry yet me, don't cry yet!_

" Oh hey Fi, here's your sword." he said casually. " Oh this is Ashley my girlfriend."

" Hey. Now Marshy-poo lets get back to what we were doing."

"K bye then. Thanks for my sword." I left quickly as possible heading through the trees I to my favorite spot in the middle of my forest. It had and pond which had flowers along the edge. I let myself break down and cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna Pov

I sat down crying, I should have known he wouldn't like me! what am I compared to that hot girl Ashley. Looking up I saw it was getting dark, I headed back home while wiping away tears. Cake would worry, so better she not know what happened.

" Babycakes where have you been!?" cake asked worriedly.

" Just hanging at Marshall's." I replied casually.

" Oh that vampire boy. Anyway, babycakes your turning 16 in 2 days! Aren't you excited! I have been planning a week for this, and have decided since your turning 16 you can pick a new outfit. You have grown out of this." cake rambled.

" Sure cake. I'm gonna sleep now."

" K goodnight Fi!"

I climbed the stairs thinking tomorrow I will start a new life, no more Marshall lee on my brain! My birthday is in 2 days I should not be sad, one day I will find my other half.

*Morning*

I woke up to the smell of bacon pancakes, and went downstairs.

"Good morning Fi! I made bacon pancakes!"

" Good morning cake, they smell delicious."

After breakfast we went shopping, my worst nightmare. After the torture of shopping I decided on my new outfit, light blue tank top, short shorts, blue converse. My hair is now tied in a high ponytail with a bow, and my bangs are pinned back with a bunny clip. Instead of my green backpack, I now have a green crossbody. Overall I like my new outfit a lot. I decided to go to my favorite spot in the woods again to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna Pov

I heard rustling from the bushes, I quickly got up and drew out my sword. A small little flambit jumped out! I laughed, just a little flambit. I wonder who it belongs too, usually flame people don't come out of the flame kingdom. " Come here little guy, I won't hurt you. Come on, that's it come to Fi." Luckily I carry oven mits (In case of battling flame trolls), so I picked up the little guy and carefully pet him. He purred! How cute! I decided to find his owner now. " Hello! Is anyone there? Hello! I found your flambit!" I went to the bushes and on the other side was a orange figure. " Hello, is this your flambit?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yah there you are flambo!" said the orange boy. _He is soooo hot! Literally! Snap out of brain! But wow look at his smoldering eyes and soft smile._

"Hello! Earth to girl?"

" Oh what?" _Nice move Fionna! Way to embarrass yourself_

" I wanted to thank you for returning my flambit. My nameis Flame Prince, I'm the prince of the fire kingdom."

" Hi I'm Fionna, adventuress of AAA. Nice meeting you Flame prince. Can I call you FP?"

" Sure, well I'll see you later Fionna."

"See yah!"

Flame Prince Pov

_Wow, Fionna was soo beautiful! What am I thinking I just met some girl, but still she was like sunshine. I hope I meet her again._ What do you think Flambo? Will I see her again?


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna Pov

I went home skipping and humming, I have no idea why but I am soo happy after meeting Flame Prince. Hehehe. I should go home now and talk to Cake about birthday plans. " Hey Cake! How my birthday plans coming, I need to go over the guest list and then pass out the invitations."

" Oh hey sweety, here is the guest list check it out." said Cake

"Hmmmm, Marshall, PG, Slime Prince, Wildberry Prince, Hotdog Prince, etc. This looks fine but there is one more prince I want to add."

"Who would that be?"

" Flame Prince, I met him yesterday. He is really nice." I said in a dreamy voice.

" Ooooh does my babycakes have a crush?"

"What NOOO Cake!" I blushed heavily.

"Uh-huh, I know you Fi, you have a crush! You have a crush!"

"OK OK! Just stop, whatever I just meet him yesterday, it's a big deal."

" I'm gonna pass out the invitations, K? Bye Cake!"

"See yah come back soon."

I decided to go to all the other princes first before I go to PG, Marshall, and FP. After finishing the other princes I went to the Candy Kingdom.

" Hey Peppermint Maid, wheres PG?"

"He is the lab as usual."

"Ok thanks, PM!"

"Hey, PG."

"Oh hey Fionna, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to deliver the invitation to my birthday party. Here ya go."

" Thanks I'll see yah later!"

" Bye PG"

Hmmm next I'll go to Marshall's.


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna Pov

Hmmm next I'll go to Marshall's. I walked towards the cave he lived in, the last time I saw him was when he was making out with that Ashley girl. Akward, but I have a excuse this time. I will just play it off like I saw nothing, and didn't care. I knocked on his door.

"Hey Fi, whats up?" he asked.

"Sup Marsh, I just wanted to give you this invitation to my B-Day party tomorrow. You gonna come?"

"Sure infact, I already got you a present!"

"Awww thanks!"

"So Fi what is with the new out fit, and where is your beloved bunny hat?"

"Oh. Well since I am turning 16, I decided to dress like I am 16. My bunny hat is persevered on my wall at home."

"Well, you look nice."

"Thanks." Surprisingly I didn't blush.

Marshall's Pov

_hmmm she usually blushes by now or something. Also I should probally apologize for the Ashley incident. I know she likes me so it must of broke her heart when she saw that. Although she looks HOT now! I love her new badass outfit._

"Hey Fi, sorry about you know last week."

"Why should you be sorry? Dude shes your girlfriend right? So that is normal."

"Yah, well I just wanted to say sorry cuz it probally was a little akward for you."

"Yah well a little cuz I just sorta walked in on that, but what eves. I'll see yah tomorrow bye!" she said as she closed the door. _hmmmm, again no blushing no nothing. She didn't even look sad that I talked to Ashley, she actually doesn't care. Wait a second Marshall! Why do you care?! Just whatever, except she looked so hot. Urgh! Shut up brain!_


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna pov

_Well that was a bit akward, he seemed confused. Like why should he say sorry? Ashley was his girlfriend anyway. Whatever._

I just realized I don't know where FP lives, not the fire kingdom any more so where else. He probally lives around where I met him in the forest, so I walked towards my favorite spot.

"Hello?! FP?!"

No one answered. I saw a cave near the spot, I went into it to rest.

"Who goes there!?" a voice which sounded familiar said.

"Uh me?"

Then Flame Prince rounded the corner.

"Fionna?! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to invite you to my birthday party tomorrow, I am turning 16."

"My apologies Fionna, I am very sorry. I do that so other people don't try taking this cave, and I would love to attend, thank you for inviting me." he blushed.

"Hehehe, no problem."

FP Pov

_Wow! I can't believe she invited me to her birthday party, when I just recently met her! She is soo nice and wow is she beautiful. What should I get her? It has to be something very special. _

"Hey Fionna, what things do you like?" I asked.

"Oh I love adventuring and swords and weapons and fighting!" she rambled.

"ha, usually girls want clothes and make up, never saw a girl who liked this stuff."

"Well I am sorry, I am not type of girl."

"NO,NO,NO! That's not what I meant! I mean I think its really cool you like that stuff!" _Good job FP! You offended her! Ugh how could offended such a pretty and nice girl!_

"Hey its cool, so you coming."

"Yup!"


	7. Chapter 7

Fionna Pov

I woke up, today is my birthday! WHOO! Hey cake! Its my birthday!

"Hey babycakes, happy birthday! My birthday present isn't as glamorous as before, but I made a scrapbook of all our memories. I hope you like it."

"Awwww cake! I love it!" It had all the times we fought monsters, ate ice cream, and played videos games. I loved it.

"I'm happy you like it. The party starts soon so lets get ready."

*4 hours later*

I was now wearing a purple half top, over a blue tank top, short shorts, my hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and my bangs were clipped back with a bunny clip. The tree house was decorated with streamers and balloons, and PG said he was bringing the cake of course. _Ding Dong! _OOh first guest! Of course it was PG he is always on time.

"Hey PG, that cake looks amazing thanks!"

"No problem, Fionna I'll put the cake over there." Ding Dong! Oooh more guests. This time there was a horde of princes and candy kingdom people coming through the door with a chorus of happy birthdays.

"Thank you everyone! Please come and enjoy the refreshments." I said while I put on the music. Now I am just waiting for Marshall and FP.

FP Pov

"Flamba! Are you sure she will like it?!"

"Flame Prince even if she does not like it she will be very happy that you at least tried."

"Are you sure?"

"Look just go! She invited you so don't be late! Hurry, trust me she will love it." Flamba screamed after me. Oooh I hope she likes it.


End file.
